


Got me on my knees

by madmana (woelfchen)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Blowjobs, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Slight underage, Smut, Voyeurism, Whoops I wrote Porn, almost adults jackson and stiles, dom!stiles, how did this happen?, no touching from adults to teens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woelfchen/pseuds/madmana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was completely coincidental. Derek didn't plan on seeing what he did, but when he made his way up the tree just outside of Stiles window, and he turned his head, it just happened. Granted, the things he heard should have been warning enough, even from down the street, but it must have slipped right past him. Or he ignored it. Maybe it had spurred him on a bit, but even if that was the case, there was nobody that could proof that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got me on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. I proofread it, but english is not my native language.  
> Also all my experience and knowledge comes from other fics, so this is completely fictional portrayal of these kinds of scenarios.  
> Title from that one song that I always mishear the lyrics of and can't understand most of the mumbling of the verses of. Probably completely out of context.

  
  
It was completely coincidental. Derek didn't plan on seeing what he did, but when he made his way up the tree just outside of Stiles window, and he turned his head, it just happened. Granted, the things he heard should have been warning enough, even from down the street, but it must have slipped right past him. Or he ignored it. Maybe it had spurred him on a bit, but even if that was the case, there was nobody that could proof that.  
The bedroom was lit dimly, wrapping the scene in front of him in diffused light and giving everything a soft touch. Stiles was standing in the middle of his room, barefeet on a soft looking carpet that must be new, since Derek hadn't seen it before. He was missing his shirt, and Derek could mostly see his back, more muscled than he imagined, but not so much that it would show trough his shirts. He was angled just so, that Derek could see past his left side, to allow the peek of Jackson's chest, equally as bare as Stiles. Well. Almost as bare.  
A lime green rope was wrapped around Jackson's torso and arms, forming delicate diamonds and triangles, hold together with firm knots. Jackson's arms were firmly tied together behind his back, and his chest was pushed out beautifully.  
  
Derek had trouble holding onto the branch that held him up in the tree, as Jackson's head came into view. He pushed back a little, tilting it up to look up at Stiles, who pushed his right hand trough the kneeling boys hair and then down his jaw to cup it. An appreciative sound left Stiles throat and Jackson smiled up at him, almost sliding off the cockhead just barely visible in his mouth. "You're doing so good, Jackson. Such a good boy."  
And if that didn't make Derek loose his balance, it was the way the other boy slid down the cock completely, gag reflex be damned.  
  
  
He just sorted out his limbs and freed himself from the bush underneath, when the window above him slid open. Crap. "Good evening, Derek. Fancy seeing you here", he greeted the older man.  
Derek grimaced, annoyed that he didn't manage to get away before he got caught. "I was just making rounds, check in on everybody. I wasn't-"  
"Peeping on some hot as fuck scene?", Stiles interrupted him. "Listen, I gotta take care  of Jackson right now, but why don't you come in an wait, so we can talk about what you've seen just now?"  
"You know, I need to check in on McCall, I haven't-"  
"Derek." Stiles said and it made him pause in his attempt to flee with as much dignity as was left in him. "Get in."  
  
Stiles stepped aside, making space for him to enter trough the open window. "In there? You want me to wait-?" Derek couldn't finish that sentence out loud. He wanted him to wait _in his room_ , where Jackson was _tied up and sucking his dick_? Has he lost all sense? Derek knew Stiles was something but he didn't know him to be that - that cruel. There was no other word for it.  
"I don't think Jackson minds. Do you?", Stiles asked, turning his head away from him towards the still tied up Jackson. Derek knew, now was the only time that he could make a run for it. But he knew, this was also the only time, that he was offered an opportunity like this. In the end, he hesitated to long, because Stiles was already looking back at him. "He says get in here."  
  
Awkwardly, Derek makes the climb back up the tree and turns to push himself off and jump the distance to the window. Jackson was still kneeling on the carpet, but Stiles has repositioned him. The other boy pulled out his chair from under his desk and swiveled it around before pushing it in the far corner of his room. He patted on the seat and grinned at Derek, who sat down without a thought.  
"Good boy", Stiles said and winked at him. The words really shouldn't have the effect on him that they ended up having. Derek preened under the boys attention, wishing to please him further. Stiles seemed to have come to the same realization that Derek had and a wide grin spread on his lips. "I think you're going to enjoy this as much as I will", he told him before turning back around and walking over to where Jackson was still kneeling, waiting obediently for his- for Stiles. Derek swallowed around the growing knot in his throat.  
  
The two younger boys were in front of Derek, almost in profile, Stiles turning his back just a little towards him, so that Jackson's face was in clear view, and Derek could keep track of every expression that he went trough.  
A hand found it's way into Jackson's hair again, and the kneeling teen pressed his head right into the touch, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, pet, I think we have to start again. You don't mind, do you?", Stiles asked in a low voice.  
Jackson shook his head instead of answering, and nuzzled closer to Stiles' crotch. He then tilted his head back, to look up into the standing boys eyes like he did before. Derek's hands twitched with the urge to do something, like replace Stiles' hands that were opening his fly again, or pull out his own cock. But he was only invited to watch, nothing else.  
  
Stiles let the crown of his dick slide over Jackson's lips and smiled down at the other teen. "Be a good boy and open up for me, yeah?", he asked, voice low and demanding. Without hesitation opened Jackson his lips, sliding them down over Stiles' head. "That's it, pet, you're so good for me", Stiles praised, and his hand was back in the other boys hair, this time gripping a strand of it and pulling it lightly. Jackson moaned and slid down further on the organ, sucking on it. Stiles hummed in pleasure and Derek was painfully hard in his pants.  
He wanted. He wasn't even sure anymore what _exactly_ he wanted, he only knew that he did. Badly. One of his own hands made the way down over his thigh, applying pressure to his own cock. He moaned quietly, but then Stiles head whipped around, and Derek let go immediately. "I'm sorry", he murmured.  
"You know, If you're being good, I'm gonna let you have a treat later", Stiles offered with a smirk. Derek was an Alpha, damnit! He really shouldn't listen to the words of a human teenager. He could do however he pleases, and if he wanted to fist his cock while watching a hock suck off a twink, than so be it, damnit! "Yeah- yeah, okay", Derek agreed hoarsely.  
Stiles nodded, clearly pleased. "Put your hands back on the armrests. I don't want you to let go, until we're done.", he then directed him, and Derek followed. Then, Stiles focused back on Jackson, who was now bobbing on his cock. He gently pet over his head twice, before his hand fisted back into the short hair. "We have an audience. We should make this a show, don't you think, pet?"  
  
Apparently, Jackson agreed wholeheartedly, because he started taking Stiles in to the root, swallowing him completely, groaning around the thick cock in his throat. A string of curses mixed with praises spilled from Stiles lips as Jackson continued to work him slowly over the edge with the same vigour that is usually reserved for the lacrosse field.  
"Fuck, Jackson, like that..", Stiles moaned and his grip on Jackson's hair loosened. His own head tilted back, his eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth sinfully open, as another groan spilled out. Derek knew, if they kept going at it like that, he was going to come in his pants untouched. He was trembling with need, hands twitching, cramping around the armrests. Maybe he even heard a creak from bursting hardplastic in his hands, but he couldn't be too sure, he was blending out all other sounds, except for the fucking slurping and groaning, moaning and panting, gagging and of course Stiles damned voice that just keeps pouring out praises and curses and commands and encouragements.  
  
"Are you still being good, Derek?", Stiles suddenly asked, voice strained. His torso was shifted slightly, so Derek could see his sweaty, trembling face clearly. His eyes were half lidded and there was a hint of satisfaction in his tone. "I am", Derek declared and, damnit, when did his voice get so wrecked?  
Stiles face softened. "You did good. I think you deserve a reward. Don't you think so, too, pet?" Derek was about to answer that _yes_ , he thought, _I deserve that, thank you very much_ , when Jackson whined around Stiles' cock, nuzzling into the coarse hair around it's base. "Hush now, don't be stupid. I won't let him have your treat, don't worry. Okay? Go on, Jacks, get it."  
Jackson sucked on Stiles cock a few times, bobbing his head hard, and then Stiles came with a shout. And Jackson just swallowed down, what Stiles offered him, but a few drops still spilled out of his mouth, collecting in the corner of his mouth and then dribbling down towards his chin. And Derek - he just couldn't hold it back anymore. He groaned shamelessly, rutting up a little in his too tight pants.  
Jackson slid off Stiles' cock with an audible pop and Stiles pet over his head, down his cheek and swiping away the come on Jackson's chin. "You did amazing, pet, so good. Now, let's give Derek his treat as well, shall we? Do you want to be his treat?"  
Derek froze when Jackson nodded, beaming up at Stiles. Could he really offer-?  
  
  
"Now, Derek, I'm sure you're aware that neither Jackson nor I are adults, so we can't actually touch each other, but there's no law against watching or following lead, is there? As long as we don't touch each other, you're good", Stiles started, as he helped Jackson up on his shaking legs that were sure to be numb from the long time kneeling on the carpet. With an arm around his waist, Stiles supported him as he trembled and pushed himself closer against Stiles.  
Derek nodded and swallowed hard. His eyes swept over the ropes on Jackson's body, the sweat glistening on his tan skin. Stiles must have noticed, because he started trailing his hands along the strands, teasing the skin besides them, making Jackson shiver.  
  
Stiles walked backwards to go sit on the edge of his bed, making Jackson follow him with a slight stumble. With a probably well practiced maneuver, he slid off Jackson's boxers in one smooth swipe, baring him in front of Derek completely. Then he tucked himself back into his pants and made Jackson sit down on his lap, facing Derek.  
Derek groaned, when he took in the firm body of the younger teen, that arched back so beautifully when Stiles trailed his hand down over Jackson's hips and thigh, just to stroke back up and glide his fingers over the bared hole and balls, and finally up his cock, making it twitch.  
"Fuck..", Derek muttered and let his own hand trail down towards his cock again. He could barely look away, as Stiles circled Jackson's asshole with one long finger, prodding just right to make Jackson throw his head back on the younger teens shoulder and nuzzle into his neck with a moan. "I need to-"  
"Go on, Derek, touch yourself. Make it good for Jackson, too", Stiles encouraged him. Quickly, but not nearly as elegant, Derek shoved down his pants and boxers, baring himself to the two boys in return. Stiles looked him over appreciatively and nudged the now whimpering Jackson to look as well. Derek took a firm hold of his cock, pumping it hard and fast once, twice, a third time and groaned in bliss. His eyes were trained on Stiles hand on Jackson, who had also gripped firmly and pumped the flesh hard, making Jackson groan out. When Derek followed this up with a teasing stroke over his head, swiping at the collected precome, he realized that Stiles was mirroring his actions.  
"Fuck-", he groaned out again. "I'll make it good, I promise. I'll make it so good."  
  
He buckled up in a few teasing strokes, the way he usually never touched himself, and Jackson outright mewled. "Please-", he begged, but Stiles hushed him, ducking down to kiss the corner of his mouth. Jackson panted hard, trying for more friction, but Stiles only gripped him harder. Then, he nudged his legs wider apart with his own knee, showing him off even more. Stiles winked at Derek, and Derek understood. He trailed a hand down, under his cock to give a light squeeze at his balls, then even further down to his own hole, that he circled for a moment before pushing in a bit.  
The reaction came immediately. Jackson cried out, then started begging again. "Please, Stiles, please-"  
"This one is all Derek. You should ask him, pet", Stiles whispered into his ear, nibbling on its shell. Jackson turned his head, meeting Derek's gaze head on. He looked desperate, sweaty and debauched. "Derek, please, I need to come so badly. Please, make me come!"  
  
Derek groaned, gripping himself again. "Okay. Yeah, I'm gonna let you come, Jackson." He went back to pumping hard, but not too fast. He wanted this to last as long as possible. His other hand trailed back down, having teased himself earlier was such a strange new sensation again, after not having done so since he himself was a teenager. But he wanted it, again, test his limits anew. And he was sure to masturbate to this exact memory hundreds of time, touching himself thoroughly.  
He breached himself with a prodding finger, turning and twisting, stretching himself out a bit. After a few more tries, he even found that one spot that made him go rigid, then left him craving more. He timed his pumps with the prodding and finally, _fucking finally_ , he felt himself at the edge. "Gonna come", he groaned out.  
"Such a good boy", Stiles praised him and starting pumping Jackson's cock hard. "You wanna come too, pet?", he then asked Jackson. The boy on his lap trembled and whined. "Please - please. Need to come so badly. Please-"  
  
Derek came with a shout, shooting stringy come all over his shirt, and Jackson followed just a second after. Stiles murmured more praise into his neck, guiding him trough his orgasm with a steady hand, milking him for every drop. The picture of them both would be forever burned into Derek's brain, memorized for his own personal spank bank material. Jackson was slumped back, his head thrown all the way back over Stiles' shoulder, baring his neck. His torso, still bound up by the rope, was covered with his sticky seed, and his chest was rising heavily with every breath. Stiles ran his hands over his body calmingly, kissing his chin and jaw, murmuring praise. "I'm gonna untie you now, okay, Jackson?"  
  
  
With quick motions, Stiles untied first Jackson's hands and arms, helping him stretch them out. Derek couldn't help but watch as he himself tried to catch his breath. Stiles then started with the knots on his torso, gently stroking over the imprints on his skin. "Go lay down, will you? I'm gonna get some washcloths to clean you up."  
He turned around to Derek and added: "For you as well. Don't leave just yet, okay? Just - stay right where you are." Stiles left the room, and Derek found himself awkwardly sitting in the chair while Jackson sprawled - still completely naked - on Stiles' bed. "Soo-", he started, clearing his throat once, "You two are an item?"  
  
Jackson laughed quietly, turning to his side to face Derek. Still completely naked, damn it, can't he at least cover himself? A soft smile spread on his lips. "Kind of, but not really? We haven't exactly talked about it. We don't date, if that's what you mean."  
"You just do this, then? Do you do this often?", Derek inquired further, then bit his own tongue. He didn't want to come of as a creep or too eager.  
"Yeah. I come by as often as possible. Stiles always takes his time for me. I bet he would for you, too."  
They don't talk anymore after that, just waited in silence for Stiles return.  
  
Stiles brought them washcloths and water bottles, as well as a shirt that looked suspiciously like one of his father's, that he handed to Derek.  
"Hey, so, I'm gonna cuddle up to Jacks now, so that can be a bit awkward. But, you know, if you wanted to, you can drop by another time for a repeat? And Jackson's birthday is around the corner, and then there's only two months after that and I'll be an adult, too. If you want to, you can come. I mean you're invited. To come. With us. I'm gonna stop talking now", he babbled and for the first time that evening, flushed bright red. "You don't have to, though. Can be a one time deal"  
Then, Stiles finally grabbed a blanked and spread it over Jackson, to finally hide his naked body. When he was about to crawl under it himself, Derek admitted: "I'd like that. To come again. With you."  
  
He then changed into the clean shirt and backed out of the window. 


End file.
